sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Your Class
Written by Tacocamp 05:00, 29 August 2007 (UTC) When roleplaying your character, it is not only important to create a background for your character, but to have a reason your character is a specific class. While some classes may allow greater flexability with a character's reason for that class, some are just akward and make little sense. In no way is this guide written to force you to play your character a specific way. Instead, it was written to guide you in creating a believable and fully fleshed out character. I only offer background, suggestions and insight into the lore of each character class that is currently available. Feel free to take anything from this guide, or to alter your specific character based on this guide. Druid Druidism is an ancient discipline, originally taught to the Night Elves by Cenarius. They are instrumental to the redevelopement of Azeroth after the damage caused by the Scourge and the Burning Legion. Malfurion Stormrage remains to be the greatest Druid known on Azeroth, but currently fights with Cenarius in the Emerald Dream. Traditionally, Druids were divided into various Totems, based upon either an aspect of nature or a specific animal. However, after the Third War, the traditional structure of Druidism has broken. Many druids have become Druids of the Wild, mixing various secrets from each of the totemic sects. Women have also been welcomed as druids; traditionally, only men were allowed to become druids. Most Druid characters will start out as a Druid of the Wild. Through talents, though, a druid could become one of the more specialized Totemic Druids. This type of specialization, however, would largely be for roleplaying. Feral Feral Druids are known as Druids of the Claw. They specialize in shapeshifting into various animals; specifically, bears. However, it would not be unreasonable to combine the Cat Form allowed into the Claw Totemic. These Druids choose to attack primarily with raw power and strength. The patron of the Claw Totemic are the legendary Bear Twins, Ursol and Ursoc. The Druids of the Claw are said to constantly wander the forests of Azeroth, in homage to the ursine brothers. When interacting with various classes, these druids may find more companionship with those others who possess brute, physical strength. Those of the more feline persuasion may instead find kinship in those who use stealth and agility instead. Both of these two Druids have little problem with other Druids, and respect those who decide to preserve life and keep nature's balance. However, these Druids would hardly find those studying arcane magic, less so with fel energy, to be worthy of their respect. To use such magic may seem foreign, or even weak, when compared to the strength of the body. Those who command fel energies would most likely be considered enemies, seeing as the patrons of the Druids of the Claw had died at the hands of Doomguards. If there is any friendship, it may simply be out of respect for some mediating party. Balance While there is no real Totemic for those who delve deep into preserving the balance of nature, they could be considered a part of the Druids of the Talon. While the Moonkin may have the stature and build of a bear, they better use their energy manipulating and understanding nature and her secrets. The Owlkin -possibly a Balance Druid's totem- embodies the strength of the bear and wisdom of the owl. Supposedly being of the Talon Totemic, this would mean their primary patron is Aviana, the chosen Raven of Elune. These Totemic Druids would find more comfort covered in feathers, whether through their Moonkin Form or Storm Crow Form. They played an important part in the Third War, as they were valuable to scout out enemy positions and deliver vital orders. Since there is no specific sect for the druids that prefer their Moonkin Form's, it is safe to assume that they may be a part of the Druids of the Talon. Druids of the Talon find close friendships in those classes who value knowledge, whether it be through espionage or study. Brute force may be somewhat foreign, or indifferent, to them. The focus isn't that of the Druids of the Claw, but slowing an enemy and putting distance between themselves and the enemy. Depending on the outlook of the druid, those who dabble with dark magics are likely not to be tolerated, but this is circumstantial. Restoration Druids who devote themselves to nature's preservation, would best be considered Druids of the Grove. These Druids are, quite possibly, the closest Druids to nature. Their patron is the Ancient of War, Ivus the Forest Lord. These Druids would perhaps be most concerned with the state of Azeroth, as well as the condition of the Emerald Dream. It is not unreasonable to find these Druids becoming known as Plagueshifters, fighting off the Scourge's affect on the lands of Azeroth. The two closest friends of the Druids of the Grove have would be those who have close ties with nature, as well as those who focus more on restoration. They have little value in brute strength, or a keen intelligence. They may have mixed reactions concerning those who use arcane magic. However, they would be the most critical of those who deal with the darker arts. Hybrid Those Druids who specialize in none of the talent trees, choosing instead to form a sort of hybrid, would best be classified as Druids of the Wild. This is the career choice found with earliest druids, until they reached a higher level of understanding and actively choose one otem over another. Druids of the Wild would be considered the most eclectic of all the Druidic sects. Their primary patron is Ysera, the ruler of the Emerald Dream. Druids of the wild have a broader focus of Druidism than any of the other Totemic Druids, however they do not have a deep understanding of any of these Totemics. The curiousities and friends of Druids of the Wild will largely depend on the Druid, and there is little restricting the Druid in choosing his or her allies. However, as with most other Druids, the darker mysteries of life and magic would be found to be the most suspect. The Burning Legion has had a deep impact on the Druidic mind, and this would affect all Druids. 'Other Druid Sects' Other non-talent specific druid sects include: *The Druids of the Fang - These druids choose the totem of the serpent and are dedicated to restoring the Barrens to the forests it once was. Sadly the Druids of the Fang have been befallen by a great tragedy. As their leader, Naralex, entered the Emerald Dream in order to tap into the Dream's energies, he fell into a twisted nightmare corrupting the other druids in the Wailing Caverns. Up till then, the Druids of the Fang have been disorganised and scattered, accepting the aid of any who will give it. *The Druids of the Antler - A secretive druid sect who revere Malorne. "They are dedicated to following Malorne's example and recreating his mighty powers." - Quoted from WoWwiki. It is unknown weather these druids truely exist. Mage Arcane magic has existed since the time of the Night Elf Empire under Queen Azshara over 10,000 years ago. Some practicioners of magic find themselves pursuing darker paths, such as necromancers (the dangers of which are all too apparant after the coming of the Scourge), or warlocks. A magic-user who does not use these dark arts are refered to simply as a Mage. But even then, Mages find themselves with differences in background and personalities. Arcane Sometimes refered to as "Pure" magic, Arcane mages study magic without resorting to using elemental mediums. The disadvantage to this is, of course, the inefficency inherent in using raw magic without the benefit of a 'go-between' energy; Fire mages use mana to conjure fire, but Arcane mages shape mana to use dircectly. One of the technical goals of an arcane mage is to become familiar with this usage of magic, so that it becomes more efficient to use. Typically, arcane mages are the acedemics of the arcane society. The archetype of the absent-minded professor comes to mind for the arcane mage, though many tend to be a bit more in-tune with the world around them. If not adventuring, arcane mages often find work as archivists or sages, poring over tomes both magical and mundane for more knowledge. Some spells assist with the arcane mage's bookish nature; the Presence of Mind spell, for example, has the ability to assist with an arcane mage's recall of information, such as minor details from a book he read many years ago, with incredable accuracy. Fire Far and away the most popular form of magic available to mages is fire magic. It is efficient and effective in dealing with foes, so much so that many non-mages assume that every mage they meet specializes in fire. The image of a mighty mage blasting his enemies to dust with a great fireball is a stereotype because that's usually what happens. Even arcane and frost mages cannot deny the potency of their fire spells, and will always keep one or two handy for regular use. Fire specialized mages are very impulsive, mimicing the fire that they conjure. They are quick to snap at people who anger them, but also quick to give praise when their companions prove themselves to be trustworthy. They embody the fire of emotion without becoming slaves to their passions and tempers. Because of the destructive nature of their chosen specialization, fire mages typically shoot first and ask questions later. After all, what else can you use a gigantic ball of fire for? It should be noted that it is typically the fire mage who usually corrupts into warlock magics. It is no coincidence that the typical destruction spell for warlocks involves fire, be it Immolate or Rain of Fire. However, even the most hot-blooded fire mage can see the wisdom in a fast, clean death through Pyroblast without having to restort to a more dire spell such as Soul Fire. Frost Frost magic has always been a staple of the Alliance's arsenal. From blizzards to the signature water elementals from all three Great Wars, frost is a very respected area of magic. Though there are few practicioners today, frost mages are to be feared on the battlefield, for their spells have endured the test of the deadliest battles in Azeroth. Frost mages tend to be aloof, quiet people, who tend to make other classes uncomfortable. When they act, they move with an asured stride in their step. Frost mages never act without thinking first. They take the consequences of their actions into consideration at every turn. As a result, very few frost mages fall to darker magics. That is not to say it never happens; Kel'thuzad was a frost mage before he started pursuing necromancy. Conclusion As of December 8th, 2008, this guide is largely incomplete. It will be updated regularly until all current classes are included. Category:Miscellaneous